fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lancer (Jax)
Backstory Lancer is the Lancer-class Servant in the FC/OC Holy Grail War One-Shots. His true name is Saijax Cail-Rynx Kohari Icath’un, better known as Jax, the last known weapons master of Icathia. After his homeland was laid low by its own hubris in unleashing the Void, Jax and his kind vowed to protect what little remained. Because of his legendary status as the Grandmaster at Arms, especially in his proficiency with polearms, Jax is able to be summoned as a Grand Lancer. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Empower and Grandmaster's Might | 2-A, higher with Empower and Grandmaster's Might Name: Saijax Cail-Rynx Kohari Icath’un, Jax, Grandmaster at Arms Origin: Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Former Kohari Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Charisma, Can use any weapon to maximum efficiency (Though he prefers ones that are similar to a polearm. His skill is such that he can wield anything he recognizes as a weapon as if it were an extension of his body, and his skills do not degrade even in the slightest when under the effects of mental interference), Fire Manipulation (With Empower), Skilled in hand to hand combat, Can increase his offensive and defensive power (With Relentless Assault and Grandmaster's Might), Instinctive Reaction, Precognition (With Eye of the Mind (Grandmaster)), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid, comparable to other Servants), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Resistance to Magic (Including effects such as Petrification, Mind Manipulation, and Spatial Manipulation), Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) Attack Potency: Island level (Has A+ rank Strength, making him comparable to Berserker), higher with Empower and Grandmaster's Might | Multiverse level+ (Grands are outright stated to be on a scale surpassing any normal Servant and are meant to fight Beasts), higher with Empower and Grandmaster's Might Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A-rank Agility, making him on-par with Lancer and Rider), higher with Relentless Assault | Massively FTL+ (Should be several times more powerful and swift as a Grand Servant and comparable to Beasts), higher with Relentless Assault Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable in strength to Saber at her peak, who was able to flip a truck with the side of her blade) Striking Strength: Island Class, higher with Empower and Grandmaster's Might | Multiversal+, higher with Empower and Grandmaster's Might Durability: Island level (Has A-rank Endurance), higher with Grandmaster's Might | Multiverse level+, higher with Grandmaster's Might Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and as long as Jax has a steady supply of magical energy, it can keep on fighting. Range: Extended melee range with The Last Light of Icathia or similar weapon Standard Equipment: The Last Light of Icathia (his lamppost) Intelligence: Extraordinary Combat Genius. Jax is a master wielder of every conceivable weapon, even things that aren't even considered traditional weapons, such as a lamppost or a pencil. He has bested those comparable to Divine Spirits in his world of Valoran, and is renown to all as the Grandmaster at Arms. In terms of skill, he is comparable, if not superior to that of Sasaki Kojirou and Musashi Miyamoto, those who are able to reach True Magic through sheer skill alone. Weaknesses: A bit overconfident, limiting himself by using a lamp as opposed to an actual weapon, holding back against most opponents, altering the way he holds his lamp to make it more difficult to wield, etc.. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Grandmaster's Might: The Champ: A two-part, self buffing Noble Phantasm with an effect similar in function to a modified Mana Burst. The first effect of this Noble Phantasm is passive, allowing him to turn virtually anything into a melee weapon of great power as well as causing him to release bursts of Magical Energy from whatever weapon he is wielding at the time upon striking an opponent. The second effect is active, allowing Jax to empower himself with Magical Energy to grant himself a natural Armor to increase his defense several times over. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Being able to survive the effects of the Void, an extra-dimensional realm that acts as a wound in reality that warps, erases, and distorts everything around it, Jax has a resounding EX-rank in this skill. This means that he is nearly immune to all magical effects shown in the Nasuverse, barring those of equal rank or higher. Personal Skills Eye of the Mind (Grandmaster): A combination of Eye of the Mind (True), Eye of the Mind (False), and Instinct with none of their downsides. It is the pinnacle of what one can achieve as a master of combat, having ultimate precognition and battle instinct when fighting an opponent. Whatever the enemy does, even if it’s new, a user of this skill will automatically know what to do, as if they faced it a thousand times before. He has an EX-rank in this skill. Grandmaster at Arms: An ability that dictates a true mastery over melee weapons. Jax has demonstrated the ability to utilize virtually anything as a lethal melee weapon with no demerit to his combat skill. Thus far he has shown to wield both conventional weapons such as axes, maces, halberds, staffs, swords, and clubs, as well as unconventional weapons, such as wooden planks, cardboard tubes, hockey sticks, trophies, fishing poles, and most famously a brass lamppost, all to the same deadly efficiency. He has an A+ rank in this skill. Bravery: The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage. Relentless Assault: An ability that grants a Servant gradually increasing speed in combat. Jax is able to gain a boost in his speed with every strike he lands on his opponent. He has a A-rank in this skill. Charisma: A composite skill consisting of a person's charm as well as the natural talent to command or unify an army or country. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. Jax has the uncanny ability to rally people in battle, being the driving voice of unity for the Icathian people during their war against Shurima, inspiring the vastly outnumbered, outgunned, and outmuscled army to fight against the forces of Shurima and their God-Warriors. He has a B-rank in this skill. Abilities Leap Strike: Jax leaps forward. If he leaps towards an ally or allied object, then he will not harm them. If he leaps towards an enemy, he strikes them with his weapon. Empower: Jax's next basic attack or Leap Strike will deal bonus fire damage. Counter Strike: Jax is able to enter a Defensive Stance immediately, dodging all incoming attacks and blocking some damage from Area of Effect attacks, before retaliating and potentially stunning the opponent. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Heroes Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Warriors Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Martial Artists Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2